RACING IS IN MY BLOOD
by ks vamp girl
Summary: After the Cullen's leave Victoria kills Bella's dad,mom and step father Phil but the wolves catch her before she can do any damage to Bella.Alone and needing money Bella starts racing and discovers she's pretty good at it.  summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**RACING IS IN MY BLOOD**

**RATED:T**

**PAIRING:BELLA & MORIMOTO**

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is a Morimoto/Bella/Takashi fan-fic story so if you don't like Takashi/Dk or Morimoto don't read this story occurs at the start of Tokyo drift and after new moon. Bella is taking the place of Neela.I didn't like the way the movie ended so I'm going to mix it up a bit. NO NEELA (sorry neela fans). I DON'T OWN TOKYO DRIFT OR TWILIGHT I ONLY OWN LUKE,STEVEN AND JOHNIE.**

**SUMMARY **

**After the Cullen's leave Victoria kills Bella's dad,mom and step dad but is burnt before she can get to Bella. Alone and upset Bella starts racing and discovers she's pretty good at it along with fixing cars raising some money Bella leaves for Tokyo , Japan. Upon arriving she immidetaly catches the eyes of takashi and morimoto. What if Sean had made Bella mad the first day he was their at the races what happens when he challenges her to a race?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<br>**

**In the dark night the sounds of engines revving greets the ears of sleeping citizens of Forks,Washington but no one cared they all turned a blind eye on the racers of the town except for one inperticuler . The daughter of the deceased cheiff charlie swan a young Isabella Swan or as she's called in the racing world Bella.**

**"hey Bella in it to win it?" Luke asked as he stepped into the middle of the road.**

**"you know it babe" a soft voice said back revving her engine as Steven and Johnie did but all taking ceased as Luke raised his arms and dropped them and like that we were racing away from starting line towards their goal. You see theirs 2 different types of racing theirs drag racing and drifting and Bella knew both kinds and was the best of the best of both kinds. As Bella drifted around corner something went wrong with Johnie's car the breaks had been cut by the new racer Steven. All things stopped the race stopped, the racers hit the breaks as Johnie flipped his car over hurt badly. Bella couldn't get their in time as the car went up in flames. The heartbroken and anguished sobs of Bella as she sobbed into Luke's shirt. That was the last thing holding her to Forks,Washington.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? hate it? update and I'll add more to it as soon as possible! :)<strong>

**(:- ks vamp girl :)  
><strong>


	2. LEAVEING

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: In my story Bella is half Japanese Bella's mom Renee is full Japanese so some of the people in the story will still call her Ga-jinn.**

**I DON'T OWN TOKYO DRIFT OR TWILIGHT**

**PAIRING: MORIMOTO&BELLA&TAKASHI/DK**

**RATED:T **

**NEW TO TOWN**

**BELLA'S POV**

**After Johnie's funeral i raced harder pushing myself to raise enough money to get out of the u.s to go to Tokyo. Things around here weren't the same anymore without Johnie and right after Johnie's car exploded Steve the racer that cut Johnie's brakes bolted ran as fast as he could. I had gone threw what was normal grieving for my deceased friend but i was leaving that behind today no more u.s hello Tokyo. My car and motorcycle were being flown over by a shipping airplane. So i had it when i got there how i was going to get both my motorcycle and car to my new apartment i had no idea. The flight wasn't as quiet as i hoped for their was crying babies and everyone absolutely everyone was talking. When i finally feel asleep it felt as if i had only been asleep 5 minutes.**

**"excuse me miss but we've landed you need to get off" the flight attendant said sweetly making me cringe slightly picking up my duffel and carry on bag. I walked out to see my 94 Mazda Rx-7 that was bright electric green and was black in some places along side it was my black and purple motorcycle. I decided to try and find out how far away my apartment is from here. Looking around for someone to ask i see a valet .**

**"um..excuse me do you know how far ling apartments is from here?" i ask desperately  
><strong>

**"its about half an hour from here miss" he says smiling lightly at me i nod frustratedly and he must have seen how frustrated because sking lightly he continues**

**"if you need me to pick you up from the building and drive you back i can miss..." he trails off silently asking for my name.**

**"my names earl yours is?" he says quickly **

**"Bella my names Bella" i answer shaking hands with him quickly and waiting for him to appear in his car so i can follow him and seeing him leave quickly i follow the ride their was silent except for the CD playing in the player. Before i know it we're out front the building and I'm swiftly locking my car and jumping into his.**

**"thank you so much for this" i say quickly but my voice die's when suddenly i see the pink slip for a car upon the dash was about to ask something as i rudely interrupted him.**

**"you race?" i ask quickly, he doesn't answer but nods and goes on to explain that it's really drifting which i know already but keep silent. Once we got talking we realized that we had allot in common i didn't realize that we were pulling up to the airport again until i looked around before i get out i thank him immensely.**

**"Thank you so much earl...um can i get your number so if i get lost going to school i can call you?" i ask slyly he nods vigorously and hands me a number and then he's gone. My motorcycle started with a purr and as quick as i got there i was gone. Heading towards the apartment gave me time to think about what i was going to do here. Once i got to my apartment i turned off my motorcycle and headed up to take a long well earned sleep.**


	3. DRAMA OF ALL KINDS

**AN: I don't own twilight or Tokyo drift. Bella/takashi pairing and Bella/morimoto friendship. I only own Johnnie and any other character who doesn't sound familiar.  
><strong>

**pairing: takashi or dk/Bella**

**DRAMA OF ALL KINDS**

**earl's pov**

**I got back to the garage late and Reiko wasn't happy about it but she quickly got over it once i explained to them that i had met a new racer.**

**"**_can she drift?_**" Han cut in quickly and i was silent to be honest i had no clue if she could drift or not.**

**"**_I'm not really sure if she can drift but she can race_**" i muttered showing them a video of her drag racing in Miami. Han seemed to have interest in her and so did Twinke but the people we didn't want knowing about her were Dk and morimoto ,they would be all over her. Han's eyes ran over the picture on the computer screen multiple times before turning away and sitting back down on the couch throwing his arms around the two models and glaring at the game board in-front of them. I stared at the picture for about 10 more minutes before giving up and heading towards mine and Reiko's room.**

**Bella Pov**

**Every night was almost the same , i woke up in the middle of the night dripping in sweat and screaming , my dreams plagued by Johnnie and his death, me and the neighbors next to me were already best friends because they knew what i was going threw. Today was ,sadly, was my first day of my senior year in high school. As i pulled on my uniform and went to grab my bag,phone and keys. Heading out the door quickly and walking towards the stairwell when someone walked straight into me. spilling scalding hot coffee onto me.**

** "**_OW! you bast.._**." my yelling stopped just as abruptly as it had started when i looked up into the face of a very handsome young man , who walked away extremely quickly.**

**"**_Well maybe i wont go to school today didn't feel like it anyway_**" i muttered sighing , as i headed back into my small apartment, sitting on the couch and thinking back to the very first day i had meet Johnnie.**

**_ FLASHBACK_**

**_The first day i meet Johnnie and the rest of our used-to-be group ,was when i went street racing in Florida, I was always racing against guys because i always took them by surprise when i won. That night was especially challenging when i found out that they wanted to race against me. Needles to say i won ,that caught their attention immidetaly, so even though she ditched them every time they went to talk to her. There was that one time that they managed to get her and for Johnnie to capture her heart. I was swimming in the pool at the hotel ,when they all came out wearing their swimming trunks and joking around until they saw me, they ended up corning me in the pool._**

**_"_**_just work for us for a week and see if you like it if you don't then you can go_**_" Johnnie said softly locking eyes with me as i groaned but nodded ,i received a quick but loving kiss to my cheek as Johnnie followed the others._**

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

**I bolted upright ,sweating and screaming a little, i sat up stretching when someone knocked on the door. The knock ,on the door came as a slight surprise, seeing as i didn't know anyone yet.I hurriedly pulled open the door ,coming face to face with the guy that spilled hot coffee on me, glaring at him slightly as i leaned against the door frame.**

**_"_**_can i help you?_**_" _i asked raising an eyebrow at him ,when he frowned down at me, becoming slightly self-conscious i pulled at my shirt nervously.**

_"I'm..uh...guessing your the one that i accidentally spilled hot coffee on?"_** he asked laughing slightly nervously , as he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling kinda bad for being rude to him.**

_"It's fine no big deal but um... I'm new around here my names Bella"_** i said offering my hand to him which he took hesitantly but gradually relaxing and becoming more comfortable.**

_"I'm Morimoto i can show you around if you'd like?" _**he said ,smiling knowingly at me, i nodded quickly running to grab my cell phone and car keys as quick as possible. He had stepped into the entryway of the house and was watching me silently.**

**_"_**_is that your car and motorcycle?" _**he asked pointing down at my motorcycle and Mazda Rx , i nodded nervously for some reason i was extremely nervous when it came to him, nodding as he walked around it ,i could see in his eyes that he was impressed with it. Unlocking and slipping into the car silently ****_,_i started it up smoothly it purred to lif_e, _the silence in the car was uncomfortable so i decided to speak up.**

**_"_**_so do you race?" _**i asked carefully ,glancing at him from the corner of my eye,**** i saw him stiffen slightly ,he turned to stare at me his mouth open in shock, i giggled slightly as we drifted to a stop at a stop light.**

_"we don't race like everyone else does around the world'_** he said softly ,glancing out the window looking at the rain soaked streets of Tokyo, japan, he nodded towards the light that had changed without me noticing. I put my foot on the pedal quickly ,scaring morimoto slightly opening his mouth to protest, before he could say anything i drifted cleanly and smoothly around the corner. Once i rounded the corner ,i could feel him starring at me and i didn't have to look to know his jaw was on the floor of the car, i smiled slightly as i asked him a question.**

**_"_**_Where are we going anyways?_**_" _i spoke softly as i shifted gears ,driving slower then I'd ever driven before, as he stared out the windshield telling me to stop when we got in front of a brightly light building which was it appeared to be a casino. I followed him as he lead me blindly threw the building.**

**I didn't know that by walking into that very building i was changing my future for the better.**

**TAKASHI POV **

**I sighed unhappily as i waited for Morimoto to show up in the store room ,where me and my gang resided when there was nothing else to do, i was about to call him when he walked in with a very very pretty girl in tow behind him. She had instantly grabbed my attention when she walked in ,her endless brown eyes looked broken and saddened, she was thin and curve but pretty all the same.**

** _"_**_Who's she Mori?_**_" _i asked in Japanese ,smiling at her slightly, she waved back as she leaned against the wall.**

** _"_**_My names Bella who're you?_**_" _she asked sneering slightly , Mori was chuckling quietly at the poker table, standing i made my way towards her ,grabbing the piece of hair in her face and pushing it behind her ear. Starring into her endless brown eyes as i replied**

**_"_**_I'm Takashi or known as dk"_

**She locked eyes with me ,smirking slightly as she wrapped her arms around my neck standing on her tip toes to whisper in my ear**

**_"_**_I know_**_"_**

**Just that tiny sentence and i knew that we were in for drama of all kinds with one Swan on our team , i guess it's a good thing we all loved drama around here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, It's taken so long school started again and I've been very busy. <strong>

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**

**-KS VAMP GIRL_  
><em>**


	4. Protective and Relization

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR FAST AND THE FURIOUS.**I only own Johnnie and any other character who doesn't sound familiar** .**

**Warning: Language is strong in this chapter and there are some dark themes**

**PROTECTIVE AND REALIZATIONS **

**TAKASHI POV**

**Bella eventually settled into life with us pretty well , after knowing us for about 2 months she moved in with both me and morimoto. Even though her and Neela didn't Neela didn't get along real well , therefore causing either me or Mori to take her somewhere else when she came around. Bella was pretty good at racing and drifting alike i found even though whenever we tried to get her to tell us who taught her to drive she locked up and we hit a complete dead end in everything, causing us to have to start over again the next time. Things between me and Bella were always tension filled and i couldn't help but look at her beautiful pure white skin every time i glanced at her and Morimoto and the others had caught me watching her more then once. I was shook from my thoughts when i heard the sound of yelling coming from the garage in the front of my house , as i turned the corner i say that many of our crew members were standing in-front of Bella as she yelled at the American being held up by the front of his shirt by morimoto who looked madder then hell.**

**"Whats going on here Bella?" I demanded as i came to stand in front of her. When she didn't respond never even taking her eyes off of the American boy who was now sporting a black eye and a bleeding lip from morimoto. Taking her face in my hands forcing her eyes to look at me.**

**"I was working on the engine for Mori minding my own business when out of absolutely no where this ass whole comes up behind me and grabs my ass" She said all the while keeping her eyes locked with mine the whole time. I saw red how dare he put his hands on the women i cared for.**

**"Get him out of here" i snarled grabbing Bella's hand in mine and leading her inside where i immidetaly took her upstairs to my room. The door was gentle closed and as he turned around he found that Bella had sat on his bed and had her head in her hands. You could see the tears dripping from her palms onto the beautiful red hard wood floors. Moving quickly i pulled her hands away from her face and dipped down giving her the deepest and most passionate kiss i had given anybody including Neela. **

**Bella's pov**

**I was to shocked to do anything for a moment as his soft and warm lips moved across my own before i finally caught on to what was happening and rather quickly allowed my own lips to begin gliding over his lips own their own. The kiss which had started out Deep, passionate and caring had transformed into something else rather quickly. Soon our lips were trying their hardest to devour the others. I found myself laying on my back with Takashi's dominating form over my own body ,his hands trailing places no man had ever trailed before, and suddenly the night was lost in a flurry of clothing and pleasure. **

**The Morning After**

**I awoke the next morning with the sun shining in my eyes and an arm wrapped protectively and lovingly around my waist and as last night came flooding back i couldn't help but smile and turn to look at Takashi. He looked much more peaceful when he slept then he did when he was awake. Brushing his hair out of his eyes, I couldn't hold back the squeal that left my lips as Takashi's hands began tickling my sides playfully as i watched his face as i laughed i couldn't help thinking about the beautiful small smile that had come to rest on his lips.**

** "I love you" he whispered quietly breaking me out of my thoughs and i knew almost immidetaly that this was where i belonged with Trakashi and the rest of the group.**

**"I love you too Takashi" i whispered to his once again sleeping form, closing my eyes and falling into a fitful slumber with the first smile on my months that hadn't appeared for months. **

** I felt at ease.**

**I felt at home and i knew i was at home.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Review and I'll update as soon as i can.<strong>

**I apologize for not updating any of my stories sooner but I've been really busy lately but i hope to update all my stories at least once this weekend.**

**Thanks,**

**Ks vamp girl  
><strong>


	5. I'm sorry

Author's note

I'm sorry for not updating any of my stories for a very long time. My computer died and i just got a new one ,so im going to try and update more. Hopefully i'll have atleast 1 of my stories updated tonight ,but if not then expect a new update this week.

- Ksvampgirl


End file.
